The forbidden love
by Artistic husky 101
Summary: Two twin sister Baylee and Bridget fall in love and form an unbreakable forbidden love. (Yes its incest)


Chapter one

Bridget was laying on the floor of her room, kicking her feet in the air gently while her phone screen lit up her face in the dark room. She didn't like sitting in chairs while she was alone because she felt she just didn't have to. Her pale face turned a bright shade of red as she somehow ended up on a website that featured some incest fan fiction and fan art. She originally was just looking through random fan art and things on the internet, just something she did. She loved browsing through things. She locked her phone and put it face down in a hurry. She put her hands on her face and rolled onto her back. "Ugh." Bridget sighed. "Why do I always-" Her small rant was interrupted by her sister, Baylee, opening up her door. Bridget sat up and readjusted to a seated position. Her sister who looked very serious or concerned sighed then said " your girlfriend is calling the house phone, says it's for you." Bridget replied " um o-okay be right there."

Baylee smiled at her, making Bridget's heart jump and on impulse she smiled back. Baylee started to close the door but opened it back up and said in a sarcastic voice "oh and turn on your light once in a while, I like to see your face when I come in." she flipped on Bridget's light switch and walked over to her own room. Bridget stood up and bit confused and mumbled " she likes to see m-my face?" Her face returned to a cherry red state. She smiled and thought " I like to see her face to." Baylee yelled from her room " Bridget stop fantasizing and go talk to Sarah!" Bridget responded " I-I wasn't!" and ran to go get the phone. After having a quick chat with Sarah about random stuff and forgetting about what she called for Bridget went to go to the kitchen. Baylee ran in to the kitchen. Bridget was surprised so she almost dropped the pitcher of lemonade she was holding. A bit upset Bridget said " Whats up B-Baylee". Baylee had the concerned look on her face again, she rolled her eyes at her sister's aggravation. " So does she want to hang out or something?"

Bridget sighed " No. She just wanted to talk and then forgot what she wanted to talk about and then hung up". Baylee's concerned look changed into a content smile " That's good because we are hanging out today, I figured since you are almost always alone in your room you might need some company". Bridget was tooken aback, she set down the lemonade laughed a bit and playfully said " You Baylee smith. Want to hang out with me? Wow". Baylee responded in a childish voice " What I just want to hang out with my sister". Bridget smirked " You always do. When we were little you said you would marry me so we would never leave each other". Baylee's face turned red " N-no I didn't! Don't bring that up". Bridget laughed' "You're so adorable when your flustered!" Baylee face still red as a tomato pouted " N-no I am n-not!" Bridget put an arm around her " Yeah you are." And tapped her nose. Baylee crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Bridget giggled and went to pouring her lemonade.

Baylee sighed and said " I'm gonna find your weakness! Then we'll see if it's still funny. Mwahahaha!" Baylee ran off somewhere in the house laughing maniacally. Bridget shook her head while laughing "That girl is just crazy". While taking a sip from her glass of lemonade, Bridget put the pitcher back into the refrigerator. She let out a sigh of relief. "I love her." Bridget smiled her face turning a light shade of pink.

Baylee sat in her room, thinking about her sister. Her friend in a video call with her on her laptop was babbling about Bridget. One thing that caught Baylee's attention was " I wonder if your sister is into incest because you to would be hot together." Baylee's face turned red and she tried to keep her voice down "what??" Her friend, Luna Wolfe the niece of Sarah Wolfe, answered "what you to are both hot and together! Oh my god!". Luna dramatically falls back onto her huge bed. Baylee was turning really red. " Y-you really t-think so?" Luna got up and exclaimed " Yeah!!" making Baylee have to yank off her headphones. Luna cringed "woops sorry". Bridget knocked on Baylee's door "hey you alright in there? I heard a noise. Sounded like you yelled". Baylee slammed her laptop shut as Bridget opened Baylee's door slowly. Baylee plastered a smile on her rosy face. Bridget looked at Baylee with judgmental eyes" Um you... you're blushing.. alot. " Baylee responded" Hey um.. do you.. ". Baylee gets up and walks over to Bridget." Are you into... incest? " Bridget turned bright red" what... incest? Um, sure.. I guess. " Baylee was embarrassed now" Wanna try it? " Bridget backed up a few steps." That's so perverted! But... wait no.. uh.. " Baylee shook her head and tiny bit then looked at Bridget with a determined look on her face" shut up. " Bridget looked at Baylee a bit concerned but before she could speak Baylee wrapped her arms around Bridget's neck. Bridget's face turned many shades of red" uhm.. ". Baylee smirked" you're adorable when your flustered "and kissed Bridget. Bridget gently pushed Baylee away not really wanting to and ran to her own room. She locked the door and collapsed against it.

Baylee shook her head and sat in her computer chair. "What have I done!? She probably hates me now.." her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. " Ugh luna got into my head.. no wait... I.. wanted to do that." She put her fingers gently against her own lips. Realizing that Bridget could barely pull herself away, Baylee felt her face grow warm. "Why did she..." Bridget suddenly rushed out of her room and into Baylee's. Baylee was so shocked she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Bridget "oh Baylee.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-.." Baylee responded in a dazed way "it's fine...". Bridget walked over to her and crouched down to meet her face. "You alright?" Baylee smiled "yeah". Bridget picked her up and set her on her bed. Baylee noticed a look in Bridget's eyes it was not the normal caring look, it was a look of lust. Bridget caressed Baylee's face. Baylee knew what was about to happen, she blushed. Bridget leaned in but suddenly someone knocked on their door. Bridget kissed her cheek and ran to get the door. Baylee put her hand over the spot her sister had kissed. She fell back onto her bed and squealed "this is so exciting!". She heard Bridget talk way too sweetly then slam the front door in someone's face. Bridget walked back into Baylee's room.

Bridget smiled at Baylee. Baylee didn't care who was at the door all she cared about was Bridget. Baylee jumped up and hugged Bridget. Bridget smiled "what's this about Baylee?". Baylee responded "I just love you, but not in the way and sister should."

End chapter one


End file.
